


柠檬糖18

by dreamere



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamere/pseuds/dreamere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	柠檬糖18

18  
太阳歇了两天，就出来赶跑了那片乌云。李教授的检查报告谈不上漂亮，但各项指数都显示在可控的范围内。病房里阴郁了好几日的气氛终于渐渐散开，尽管李妈妈眼睛里还是红的，至少不再抓着老伴的手出神。  
医院里的走廊时而熙攘，时而冷清。病房内外都不得吵闹，偶尔会听见压低的哭声，偶尔会听见与之相反的欢笑声。一家愁一家喜，谁也不知道哪扇门里是哪种景象。李东海看着不远处站在窗边讲电话的李赫宰，突然想到，或许是老师带来的好运，才让他们这间病房从阴转晴。  
“一定要我回去吗？”李赫宰不耐烦地往后靠在墙上，蹭飞的墙灰在阳光下飘浮，他微低着头，语气不顺道：“崔总呢？”  
那头的助理解释一通，说崔总必须到临市谈合作，正在进行的项目事关重大，有些事必须由他们处理。总之，不是李总一句远控指挥就能解决的。  
挂了电话，李赫宰沉下脸色。他伸进口袋，摸出来两颗糖，忘了那些麻痹神经的尼古丁早被他扔得一根不剩。想好和李东海解释的理由后，挺直身，还没抬头就看见熟悉的鞋头落入眼底。接着听到人问：“要回去了吗？”  
李东海抬起手拍了拍他后背，笑着说：“墙上很脏的。”  
突然，临近的病房打开了门，几位二十几岁的青年边笑边走出来。李赫宰余光看了眼，有女孩注意到他们，就把本要抱李东海的手放下。  
“张老师看起来精神不错，应该可以出院了。”  
经过他们的男孩女孩们讨论着出院后的庆祝会，往电梯的方向去。  
走廊恢复清静，李赫宰探了几眼，总有护士进进出出。他拉着李东海到很少有人经过的后楼梯，关上门，躲在光线不足的角落里。李赫宰初次谈这种需要藏起来的恋爱，不晓得李东海是否介意在外人面前表现过多的亲密。他自己是不介意的，搂着对方说道：“谈个恋爱还要收着，这还是第一次。”  
这句话说出来，抱怨的成分并不多，听起来更像在讨安慰。  
李东海知道他的李老师有很多面，这种会耍小脾气的样子不常被人看见。但现在，应该也就他能亲眼见证。他抿起嘴巴笑着，忍不住打趣道：“其实这里有监控的。”见李赫宰果真抬头看墙，他又憋不住笑声，等着男人把视线落回自己身上。  
李东海说：“只要不是遇到我的学生和家长，我就不太介意。但如果你介意我也无所……”  
“你早说，”李赫宰低头，“那几个小护士天天换着班来看你，我还得和你保持距离，多冤啊。”  
李东海顺从地仰起脖子，接住李赫宰的吻。来不及补充一句，人家小护士是有排班表的，也来不及说他们可以不需要保持距离，就被亲得找不着氧气。有种即使现在有人突然开门闯入，李赫宰也不会放开他的感觉。  
打断他们的是一通电话，李赫宰从李东海身上摸出手机，接通后按了免提。电话里的声音听起来大概四五十岁，是一把老烟嗓，对电话这头的人说：“东海啊，过两天你值班是吧？”  
李东海远离手机清清嗓子，这才想起明后天得回学校，他应道：“是，主任，怎么了？”  
“后天几个领导回去开会，你配合另外两个老师，看有没有要帮忙的。”  
李东海点点头，回了好的。刚刚亲的有点懵，忘了医院这还有事。主任交代完事情，已经高高兴兴挂了。父亲现在能下床走动，只是留妈妈一个人他不太放心。  
“要不我们请一个护工，”李赫宰看出他的担忧，提了点建议，“毕竟护工是专业的，也能帮忙照看阿姨。要是阿姨满意，还能顾到叔叔出院，你就不用那么辛苦。”  
李东海思考后觉得这个提议是可行的，便直接答应了。他说了声谢谢，然后又亲了对方一下。没忘记李赫宰说过的，谢一次就要亲一次。  
没有人在计较谁吃了亏，但谁都克制不住用拥抱、亲吻这样代表着亲密关系的举动去接近对方。  
他与李老师，病床上的父亲和不愿离床半步的母亲，所有靠近都象征爱，或情不自禁或小心翼翼。那些浪漫又温暖的拥抱和亲吻，让人想一直拥有。李东海想拥有他的李老师，更希望这个拥有的期限是长长久久的。

请护工和打点医院的事花了一天时间，回到另一所城市已经入夜。李赫宰途中一直在处理事情，到李东海家时仍放不下电话，跑到阳台上吹着风继续没完没了的与下属讨论。  
晚饭是下车后找了个面店匆匆解决的，奔波了一天，两人脸上都看得出疲倦。尤其是李赫宰，手机那头的事似乎很棘手，话与话的间隔中总能看到他轻揉自己的太阳穴。  
李东海收拾好衣物，看了李赫宰一眼，转进厨房冲了两杯蜜水。高温不下，糖分能分散人的燥热。他喝了半杯搁下，小汤勺在另一杯子里搅得叮当响。等蜜糖融化后，拿起杯子去阳台找那位大忙人。  
“明早八点半准时开会，迟到就收拾东西滚回家去。”  
李赫宰盖了电话，揉揉眉头，冷静下来自知方才的语气过分了，又给刚刚打电话的助理发了条消息，说等项目结束，就做主给大家放个小假。他一心扎在工作中，完全没听见屋里的脚步声。直到李东海被水分润过的嗓子在身后响起，他才转过去，把人搂进怀里。  
李东海把杯子举到他嘴边，“喝点甜的，会舒服点。”  
李赫宰没接过来杯子，就着这个姿势一口口喝下去。李东海不介意喂他，只是说“好像这是第一次听你这么凶跟别人讲话”。  
一整杯温度适中的糖水滑下喉咙，李赫宰那一肚子火气全消失了。李东海功不可没，趁着最后一口没咽下去，又与他接了个清甜入味的吻，就当作报答对方。

晚风携带着夏季独有的温度，卷来团团热意。沙发上的人亲得火热，全身上下没有一处是不在冒汗的。刚到家的时候没顾得上打开空调，这下又因为情火烧身，李东海忍不住推开李赫宰，轻微地喘息着，说：“有点……热。”  
声音很弱，也发不出更大的声响。喉咙里黏黏的，像糊了一层又一层的糖膏，远比刚刚那杯蜂蜜水更甜更腻。  
他不敢抬眼看对方，面向茶几只留了半张脸。  
李赫宰在他耳旁大口呼吸，像在隐忍但又实在消不掉一身的燥火，暂时打住进行下一步的想法，低声问：“你明天几点回学校？”  
李东海几乎不作思考地回答：“不着急……”他收拢了抓着李赫宰衣领的手，“上午有另外一个老师在，下午去也行。”  
李赫宰抬手摆正他的脸，想看清他是否与自己一样，同样被欲火抓住蠢蠢欲动的命脉。可能就差一秒，他就会失去理性。李东海眼里染出嫣红色，不止眼睛，他看得见的地方，耳朵、脸、嘴唇都是一片惹人的红色，让人想用手抹开，更想用任何办法把它染得更深。他觉得自己仿佛已经站在悬崖边，只等对方点头首肯，就能在下一秒跳进那片深海里。  
李赫宰克制地问：“你家里有润/滑剂和安全/套吗？”  
李东海很小声地回答了没有，但又抱着李赫宰，在他耳边说：“不用那些……也行的。”  
同男人做/爱这件事李东海比李赫宰更有经验，算得上半个老师。所以当他们褪下所有妨碍贴近彼此的累赘，赤裸地站在浴室中，当李赫宰按照李东海的指示挤了两团白色的润肤乳时，他向李东海承认道：“我是第一次，弄疼你了要和我说。”  
李东海先是露出惊讶的表情，但又看见男人无奈地笑了一声说：“和男人是第一次。”  
李东海也低笑着，说了句没关系。想了想，他也解释道：“那我……也算第一次。”  
李赫宰把乳液抹平在李东海后方未被人开垦的地方，伸进一根手指，像是有些高兴，说了四个字：“我很荣幸。”  
随后李东海在他眼里看见类似狮子猎食才会出现的眼神，让人产生踏入危险的错觉。或许不是错觉，李东海第一次觉得老师很危险，但他又无法自拔地觉得喜欢，没有丝毫觉得应该担心。  
从浴室到房间，李赫宰的危险指数都维持在可承受的范围，李东海还想刚刚是不是自己看错了。  
直到被李赫宰冲进体内，某一处被滚烫的性/器官按压着，他忍不住喊出声。连他自己都没有试想过的音调轻易地从嘴里蹦出来，结果就是使身上的男人动的更加用力，危险指数直接亮起红灯。  
只不过李东海依旧喜欢，甚至爱上老师狠狠冲击他的样子。  
李赫宰谈过几任女友，但他不想把李东海与她们放在一起比较。今晚突如其来的失控缺让他忍不住去想，以往任何一场情事都比不上现在正在经历的。尤其听到李东海喊他老师，有种败坏道德观的错乱，但又很想听李东海多喊几次。本来他以为男人身体比不上女人的柔软，所以更加惊喜于手里的触感。李东海身上的肌肉感刚刚好，有些地方摸起来很舒服。他把李东海的两只腿架在腰后，进出的同时一遍又一遍抚摸对方的臀肉。又低头啃咬李东海的胸部，留下一片红迹才罢休。  
“老师，我……”  
李东海突然睁大双眼，挺起腰身，他的性/器就这样摩擦在李赫宰的腹部，没过几秒又被李赫宰抓住。他看向李赫宰，眼里全是求饶的泪水，从眼角流出来，沾湿了他的鬓角，沾湿了李赫宰放在他脸边的另一只手。  
李赫宰吻干他的泪，停下动作明知故问：“怎么了？”  
李东海抱紧老师的脖子，颤意连连窜过体内，又缩紧后穴咬住他又怕又想的属于李赫宰的肉根。因为说不出更露骨的话而流出更多的眼泪，面对李赫宰，从来不容易坦荡，只有被害羞淹没的份。  
“我不是说了，别叫我老师吗？”李赫宰眼里含笑，自动调低速度折磨他，“换个好听点的称呼，我就放开。”他捏紧了手里的东西，拇指摩擦着顶端，又刻意堵住想冒出更多精/液的小孔。  
看似有商有量，其实不过眼睁睁看着学生走进他的私人牢笼，任他凌迟罢了。  
“赫宰哥，可以吗？”  
李赫宰伸出舌头舔他的喉结，给了点提示：“哥哥如果说不可以呢？”  
李东海从小就听老师的话，家里又坐镇了一位老教授，更容不得他不听，由此养成了乖顺的性格。所以他没有犹豫很久，就红着脸喊道：“哥哥，可以吗？”  
虽然这一夜只做了一次，但李东海这晚见识到了李赫宰除了会对下属凶，在床上也挺凶的。前者的凶仅限于言语上，后者则是让他腰酸腿软，连后来洗的第二次澡都是李赫宰抱着去的。

早上八点，李赫宰醒来后给助理发了条消息，会议推迟到十点，根本没有作为老板应该以身作则的自觉，也忘了昨晚讲过的那句迟到就滚回家的话。  
“几点了？”李东海半睁着眼睛，话都说不清，“你要去上班了吗？”  
李赫宰扔下手机，把他抱回怀中说：“还能再睡一个小时。”  
李东海安心地闭上眼睛，昨晚折腾到了半夜，没有多余的精力分给睡觉以外的事情上，自然没想到人李总为了他延迟了上班的时间。  
不知过了多久，李东海梦到被雄狮追逐。吓醒时发现李赫宰正从他的锁骨往下，一路寻到胸前的乳/头，用舌头又磨又舔。  
“老……赫宰哥。”李东海昨晚被恐吓怕了，把老师两个字一下吞回去。  
李赫宰笑得眼珠子都快看不到，但他没有像昨晚那样不依不饶，只是轻吻在李东海的嘴边，然后说：“早安，你睡太熟了，我只好用点别的办法叫醒你。”  
他的办法叫醒的何止是李东海的意识，连彼此身上的某处敏感地都快被唤醒了。李东海看了眼时间，不敢在床上继续蹉跎，花了点力气爬起来。  
李赫宰跟着他进了卫生间，两人并肩站在一块洗漱，但李赫宰一大早就热情不减，非要抱着李东海刷牙，一边刷牙还一边检视昨晚在李东海身上留下的杰作。  
李东海被他盯得很不自在，开始后悔刚刚进来之前没套上一件衣服。  
等洗漱完毕，李赫宰又抱着他问：“会不会不舒服？需要上点药吗？昨晚清理的时候好像有点红……”  
李东海用手捂住他的嘴，带着怨念和无奈说：“别说了！”  
即使他们发生了恋爱关系里最亲密的行为，他还是招架不住这种话经由老师嘴里讲出来。  
为了转移话题，他说：“我有礼物送你，你别再讲话我就给你。”  
李赫宰点点头，做了闭嘴的动作。  
李东海拿出先前就准备好但迟迟没送出去的礼物，交给他喜欢的男人手里。李赫宰端详了会儿，一句话也没说，只是笑着指了指自己的嘴巴。  
李东海被他逗笑：“好啦，可以讲话了。”  
“又是你做的？”李赫宰举起它放在眼前，指着陶罐问，“这个形状，又是小丑鱼？”  
李东海没有恼怒，只是不好意思道：“我爸也说我这么多年过去了，一点长进也没有。”  
“没事，”李赫宰安慰似的抱着他，“我很喜欢。”  
李东海说：“本来是想做个杯子，捏着捏着就成这样了，就……就把它当成糖罐吧，装你那些糖。”  
他在心里说，就装那些象征着他们爱情信物的柠檬糖就好了。  
李赫宰露出满足的神情，把它放在一旁说：“好，那你把它装满了再送我。”


End file.
